The Dogs of War
TENSE BARTLET AND WORLD AWAIT WORD OF HIS KIDNAPPED DAUGHTER WHILE PRESIDENT DECIDES TO ATTACK QUMAR; JOHN GOODMAN GUEST-STARS -- The international crisis concerning the terrorist abduction of Bartlet's (Martin Sheen) daughter Zoey (Elisabeth Moss) reaches critical mass as Walken (guest star John Goodman) presides over the bombardment of Qumari terrorist camps while the kidnappers issue a 24-hour deadline for the unlikely removal of American troops from Qumar. Elsewhere, Josh (Bradley Whitford) fumes over his perceived notion that the Republicans will exploit and push forward their own legislative agenda while Toby (Richard Schiff) visits his newborn twins -- even as he oversees the drafting of two presidential speeches that hinge on Zoey's fate. Summary Cast :Stockard Channing as Abigail Bartlet :Dulé Hill as Charlie Young :Allison Janney as C.J. Cregg :Joshua Malina as Will Bailey :Janel Moloney as Donna Moss :Richard Schiff as Toby Ziegler :John Spencer as Leo McGarry :Bradley Whitford as Josh Lyman :and Martin Sheen as President Bartlet Special Guest Stars :Mary-Louise Parker as Amy Gardner :Jesse Bradford as Ryan Pierce :William Devane as Lewis Berryhill :John Goodman as Glen Allen Walken (uncredited) :with John Amos as Admiral Fitzwallace :and Lily Tomlin as Deborah Fiderer Guest Starring :Elisabeth Moss as Zoey Bartlet :Nina Siemaszko as Ellie Bartlet :Annabeth Gish as Elizabeth Bartlet :Kathleen York as Andy Wyatt :Clark Gregg as Special Agent Casper :Michael Hyatt as Angela Blake :Zeljko Îvanek as Steve Atwood :Steven Eckholdt as Doug Westin :NiCole Robinson as Margaret Hooper :Renée Estevez as Nancy :Saïd Taghmaoui as Umar Usef Co-Starring :Dan Manning as Agent Banks :Melissa Fitzgerald as Carol Fitzpatrick :Devika Parikh as Bonnie :Rick Cramer as Colonel :Shireen Kadivar as Anne Shahrair :Esther K. Chae as McKenzie :Timothy Davis-Reed as Mark O'Donnell Quotes :President Bartlet: 'The ultimate weakness of violence is that it is a descending spiral. Returning violence with violence only multiplies violence adding deeper darkness to a night already devoid of stars.' :Leo McGarry: Dr. King. :President Bartlet: I'm part of that darkness now, Leo. When did that happen? :Leo McGarry: Dr. King wasn't wrong. He just didn't have your job. :Glenallen Walken: This is a weird-looking room. :Debbie Fidderer: Truman called it the crown-jewel of the federal penal system. :Glenallen Walken: You a Truman fan? :Debbie Fidderer: Yes, sir. :Glenallen Walken: Me, too. :Debbie Fidderer: I would have taken you for an Eisenhower man, sir. :Glenallen Walken: If Truman were alive today, he'd be a Republican. :Debbie Fidderer: Oh, I doubt that very much. :Glenallen Walken: You know, it's funny. This was never an ambition of mine. I never wanted to be President of the United States. :Debbie Fidderer: Neither did Mr. Truman. Trivia *President Franklin Pierce was also from New Hampshire. *Barbara Bush is a descendant of Franklin Pierce - though Ryan Pierce's claim that Franklin Pierce was his great-great grandfather is murky. *There is no Pierce Bedroom in the White House. *The speech given by the kidnappers was actually the same audio used by Abdul Shareef from his meeting with president Bartlet in the oval office. How was Zoe Bartlet Found? Agent Casper explains part of the story in the helicopter ride, but he is barely audible over the rotors: "A Virginia state Trooper responded to a domestic disturbance call outside of Calverton. They both got drunk. He had let her out by the side of the road in the middle of nowhere, so she called 911 on her cell. The trooper couldn't find her. She had wandered off somewhere to try to get out of the rain. Guy checked an old barn across the road from where she said she'd be." Links :"The West Wing" Dogs of War (2003) References Category:Episodes Category:Season 5